With my friend in France
by Agatha Little
Summary: Florentia is forced to attend school in France. Her brother's best friend is there too. What kind of atmosphere appear between the two of them? Also will Enrique approve of their feelings? Oliver/OC REWRITTEN AND WILL BE CONTINUED
1. The reason why I had to go to France

**With my friend in Fran****ce**

**Chapter one**

**The reason why I had to go to France**

I'm tired and I didn't even do anything all day long. I only went to school and suffered through the classes. Did that tire me out this much? It's possible, but I'm not sure of it. All I know is that I'm extremely tired. Maybe it's still from yesterday. Now that I think about it, it was a rough day and I didn't get much sleep last night. I got a C from History. It's not my greatest subject but I always managed to pull an A-, but not yesterday. My so-called friend wouldn't stop bothering me until I helped them cheat and I didn't have enough time to finish my own work. So, basically, I'm in trouble, big time. If my father finds out about this, I think I'll have to spend my, well-deserved summer I might add, indoors studying my buttocks off.

"Flo!" I heard my brother's voice.

Why does he have to bother me? The door opened and I saw a blonde blur peek inside. I couldn't see clearly, I didn't put my contacts in yet. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. There were two opinions; either he found out about my grade and he came to lecture me, or he's going to talk to me about his latest girlfriend. Either way I don't care. Why couldn't I get home schooled like my brother? This is just not fair. I have great grades and people want to cheat off my work, but that doesn't mean that I'm immune to stress and annoyance. Why do I have to be the normal kid in the family?

"Hey!" Enrique called out to me. "Wake up sis! I have news."

"If it's not about me being home schooled then I do not want to hear it!" I growled under my breath.

"Would you listen for a minute?" his tone was more serious than usual so I opened my eyes. "Father thinks that your grades are slipping, so he's sending you to a boarding school in France."

Well that woke me up. I jumped out of my bed and glared at Enrique. He skipped all of his classes two years ago so he could go womanizing and father didn't do anything, however I get one bad grade and he does this to me. What about my friends? What about my boyfriend? Now I get it, this is exactly what father wants. He wants to get rid of him or rather he wants me to get away from him. I can't... no, no, no... no, I can easily believe this, I bet my brother helped him too.

"You can't be serious!" I finally chocked out.

"I am!" he stated. "He already talked with Oliver's parents. You'll be living with them for the school year. You have to behave Florentia!"

"I'm not the one who has a problem with that!"

I was still angry, but I couldn't do anything about it. I know when to give up a fight and now I was certainly defeated. I have to obey father's order, even if is unfair. I inhaled sharply. I'm sure that this will have a huge impact on my social status in Rome. If not then I'm the luckiest girl on this planet. Enrique placed a hand on my shoulder; he wanted to comfort me, but at the moment I feel like that is impossible. I silently begged for him to leave, I wanted to smash my room, but I can't do it while he is still here. Finally he left while mumbling something about a date. The little sneak, if he cheats on that girl I'll kill him. Both Oliver and I warned him; that won't end well since she's my classmate.

"Miss Giancarlo!" the maid knocked. "May I make your bed?"

She already opened my door and now she was waiting for my answer. I nodded before heading to the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower will calm down my nerves. I heard the maid leave, but under the warm water I didn't bother caring about it. I just have to relax a bit, and forget about everything for a while. Soon after I started my shower the water turned cold. It was refreshing to stand there, but I don't like catching colds so I decided to get out and read something. Cuddling up in my armchair while wearing my favourite cozy bathrobe, I took Oliver's book from the desk and continued to read it. I took out my glasses from my nightstand; I didn't feel like putting in my contacts just yet. I borrowed the book from him about a week ago, when he came to visit us. The plot is interesting, even if it is a 20th century novel written by Albert Camus. Our dear French friend seems to enjoy his novels, though I like contemporary writers better, like the British Angela Carter. My favourite book from her is _Wise Children_. It is just sad that she died already, she was such a talented writer. My relaxing reading was interrupted by another knock on my door. Enrique, all dressed up for his date, slipped in again.

"I'm going!" he said. "Be good, Flo."

"I'm always good!" I mumbled. "It's you who needs to "be good". Remember, I know her!"

He just snickered at my comment and left. He is so annoying when the topic is his girlfriend. Every day he goes out with Rosetta for an early lunch, while father only lets me meet my boyfriend on Saturdays and only if one of the maids is with us. It's not fair. My phone rang and I grabbed it from the coffee table. I saw Oliver's picture smiling brightly on the screen. I had a good idea why he was calling, so I hesitantly picked it up.

"Hi, Oliver!" I forced my voice to be happy.

"It's good to hear your voice Florentia!" he greeted me. "I heard about what happened."

"Papa wants me to get away from home. The only thing good is that I can spend some quality time with one of my best friends." I tried to be polite.

"Come on now. I'm sure you'll like your new school, and your father is only worried that Enrique will rub off on you."

I guess he's right. My dear brother can be considered to be a bad influence on a 15 year old younger sister. At least he cares for me and asks for my opinion at times, unlike our father. After talking for half an hour, I said goodbye to Oliver and decided to get dressed. Sitting down by my desk I pulled out my favourite yellow notebook. It can be considered to be a journal, however I only write things in it that I need to remember; test dates, birthdays, or this time a list of things, clothes, cosmetics etc. that I'll need when moving to France.

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail in frustration. I usually leave it down, but now even that is frustrating me. Why hasn't this plane arrive yet? What couldn't we just take the private yet? Enrique seems to enjoy it, that red-head girl is falling for him. I put my sunglasses and headset on; I wanted to get away from the world. I don't care about his womanizing, since I won't be in Rome for a long time so I won't get any more annoying text messages from hearth broken friends of mine. Well, it's not like I didn't warn each and every one of them about my brother's habits. The stewardess told us that we'll arrive in a few minutes.

"Finally I can get off this plane" I sighed, relaxing a bit at last.

Enrique pulled down my headphones while glaring at me. This happened every time we travelled together. He was always annoyed at me that I'm way too grumpy in public. His biggest problem was that my dark aura negatively affecting his charm.

"Feel lucky fratello, I'm not growling yet." I snapped at him.

"You should stop acting like daddy's little princess for once, sorella." he stated while raising an eye brow.

Excuse me? If I'm daddy's princess then I have no idea what he is, because he sure acts like he is above royalty. Hopefully, I can get away from him as soon as possible. Why did he have to come with me to Paris? I know that Oliver is his best friend, but like this Enrique will ruin this day for all three of us. It will be awkward enough to live with our friend, but I know my brother enough to expect his teasing to follow me throughout the day. Also this way I won't be able to have a decent conversation with Oliver. Every time we sit down to talk and my brother is nearby, he always pops up at the worst possible moments. Poor Oliver has been trying to tell me something for the past few months, but whenever he starts the sentence Enrique butts in to the conversation.

"I'll stop doing that when you stop cheating on Rosetta!"

"What's your problem, Flo?" he growled. "I'm not cheating on her and even if I was it wouldn't be your business. Besides I'm not married to her."

He got a bit angry with me because the red head girl turned away from him when she heard the word "cheating". I can't bring myself to actually care about it. I warned both Enrique and Rosetta back then, neither of them listened. Finally the plane landed. I wanted to get off of it soon. I hate planes so much, each time I fly I feel dizzy and sick. Enrique took his time getting off, but I don't mind. That means that I'll get to spend a little time with Oliver before he rudely interrupts us, again. I know that I complain about him a lot, but even Johnny McGregor is nicer to his sister. Why did I have to get stuck with this jerk?

"Florentia?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

Spinning around I stopped Oliver standing a few meters away from me. I ran up to him and embraced him tightly. I missed him so much. He is a very good friend, even if he is my brother's best friend. Also I can't help but feel a bit attracted to him. If it wasn't for Cristiano I would, probably, try to light the spark between us.

"It's good to see you again, mon cher." he laughed while returning the hug.

"Yo!" he just had to ruin the moment. "Would you two break it up? You act like an old married couple."

"Would you shut up for a change and mind your own business?" I snapped back at him.

He flashed one of his goofy smiles. It made me a bit uneasy. He always did that when he came up with some ridiculous idea. Most of them were crazy ideas about the two of us being a couple. My brother is just plain annoying at times, and not in the cute way. Sure Oliver is extremely sweet and handsome, he's fun to be around and on top of that he's French, but still I do have a boyfriend back in Rome. Actually the only thing Johnny and I agree on is that Enrique is a childish jerk. Before I could realize what was happening, we were already sitting in the limousine heading towards the Polanski estate. I stared out the window, not really listening to their conversation. It will seem like a century before my brother leaves. Oliver's butler was nice as always when he greeted us as we made out way to the main living room. I assume a maid took my luggage to my room, as always. I was told by Oliver that our rooms are next to each other while we were walking, and if I'll need anything I shouldn't hesitate to ask him. I'll be sure to make myself comfortable as soon as Enrique leaves.

"So how long will you stay Enrique?" Oliver questioned.

My brother seemed to think over something. He always made that stupid face while he was thinking. I sank into the couch, trying to ignore his obnoxious smile. Oliver sat next to me, lightheartedly laughing at Enrique's remarks. Tea was brought in by a brunette maid. She was very pretty, and looked about thirty years old. I thanked her and took a sip from the warm, sweet liquid. This is the best remedy for my nerves.

"I'll leave in a few hours." Enrique smiled. "Don't try anything funny with my sister, got it Oliver?"

"Zip it moron." I growled at him. "Don't forget that you're the playboy and not Oliver."

Oliver's cheeks darkened as he took a sip from his tea as well. Enrique glared at me before he dropped down into the armchair. I relaxed a bit; with Enrique staying quiet Oliver had a chance to talk about his restaurant. I liked to listen to his voice, it was also very calming. I also liked his delicious cooking, and he always made me something when I was visiting. I wonder if he'll cook for me while I'm here. After all, he'll have enough time until the end of the school year.

REWRITE. Hello everyone. I decided to rewrite my beyblade stories and, if possible, to finish most of them as well. I might delete some scenes, or the Johnny McGregor story all together, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them. (of course insoiration gets me during exams) :P


	2. Sightseeing in France

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter two**

**Sightseeing the France**

"She's the new girl, right?" a blonde girl asked while glancing at me.

"Yeah." the redhead answered. "She's the sister of that hot Italian blader, Enrique. And I bet she could get me a date with Oliver too."

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to befriend her."

"You do realize that I can hear every word, right?" I questioned in a bored tone.

They were starting to get on my nerves. I mean, if they plan to use me, they should at least do it in secret. How on earth did they think that I wouldn't hear them? For God's sake they are sitting less than two meters from me. I'm not stupid and I'm not deaf. I don't think that Oliver would want to date them, they are not his type at all; at least I hope they are not. I'll be in a really though stop if he likes girls who act like that. For goodness' sake look at how the blonde one is wearing her uniform, her breasts are nearly falling out of it. I opened my book and read over the text for literature class. The teacher told me to do so, so I'll have at least some idea about what we'll be doing. It's a bit hard, since it's in French, but Oliver said that he'll help me out. All in all this will be one long school year, no matter how hard I try to think positively.

"Miss Giancarlo?" the teacher called out my name as she entered.

I pushed the chair back and stood up and she introduced me to the class. Some guys looked me over, some students looked curious while the two girls from before just glared holes into my back. Only one girl kept her eyes on the blackboard, and so far I like her best. This school, or rather my classmates are getting on my nerves even after just one class. Though the thought that Oliver promised he'd cook me something delicious when I get back is bringing my mood up a bit. When the last class, history, was over I quickly slipped out of the classroom and headed towards the main entrance of the school building. Unfortunately in the door I manage to bump into the silent girl. She seemed harmless, but it's usually the silent ones who are the crazies.

"I'm sorry." I said smiling down at her. "I'm just in a hurry."

"It's not a problem." she whispered adjusting her tick-rimmed glasses. "Go ahead."

With that she let me leave first. She seems nice, but a bit distant from the other. The whole day I haven't seen her talk to any of our classmates. Now that I think about it, most girls were crowding around those two chicks all along. If one of them is the queen bee here, I won't make many friends. I thanked her once more, before sprinting out to the limousine. For the first day, six classes were enough to tire me completely out. It's barely passed three o'clock, but I already wish to be in my comfy bed. It might be the language difference, but this school is so much tiring than my previous one. On top of all this, I haven't had time to normally talk to Oliver yet. I arrived yesterday, but after Enrique left everything went into a loud frenzy. Mrs. Polanski showed me my new books and told me what I need to look out for, while Oliver's father was interested in my father's business plan for the following year. By the time I finished with them, it was close to midnight and Oliver already went to bed. I just want to talk with him and maybe he'll be able to cheer me up. Then again he always manages to do so. The car pulled over and soon I saw sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Oliver to present his latest master piece to me.

"Florentia." He turned towards me, flashing me a smile. "Here you go; I hope it'll be to your liking."

I thanked him and grabbed the nearest fork. I was already hungry, since I purposefully skipped the lunch at school. I was finally alone with him and we'll be able to talk in peace. I took a bite, while I waited for him to speak. He sat down in the seat across from me, his elbow on the table, his head rested on the palm of his right hand as he watched me devour the food. A gentle smile played on his lips.

"You're not eating?" I questioned once I noticed that he didn't have a plate in front of him.

He shook his head, and explained that he had already eaten, before I got home. Weird, I already call this place my home. Oliver just sat there watching, until I finished. He planned to go sight-seeing in the afternoon, and was just waiting for me to finish my meal. I have been in Paris before, of course, but each time we went sightseeing my dear fratello ruined it for us. While I actually wanted to see the city, arms linked with Oliver, Enrique each time went off to flirt with the young tourist girls. However, now there was no Enrique to run ahead of us, there were only Oliver and I and all of the beautiful sights of the city. I was getting excited just by thinking about it.

"So when can we leave" I questioned while we were walking towards our room.

"As soon as you're ready, mon cher." he laughed at my enthusiasm.

Nodding I bolted into my room. I already managed to unpack most of my clothes, so I just had to pull out a pair of jeans from the closet, along with my favorite white turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt and my black vest. They are comfortable and stylish, the perfect combination if you ask me. Arriving in the hall I noticed that Oliver wasn't there yet, but I didn't have to wait for long. He appeared in the door within five minutes, wearing his trademark blue-white jacket and beret. He looked quite dashing, I might add. Soon we were sitting in the limousine heading towards Palace De la Concorde. We tried to visit it during our last sightseeing, but Enrique convinced us to go out for pizza. It's so beautiful in the sunset, both the fountain and the obelisk. I could hardly wipe the smile off of my face, everything was just perfect. I was finally walking the streets of Paris with Oliver next to me, not to mention we were alone. I have to remind myself of my boyfriend every twenty seconds, because Oliver's smile pulls me in each time I see it.

"Where are we going next?" I grinned at him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked back.

I pretended to think about our next destination, but in reality I was just trying to calm myself. I only started dating Cristiano to piss off my father, but that decision is proving to backfire on me now. Oliver knows that I'm dating someone, so I don't think he would try anything. So far he always respected my decisions, even if he didn't like them. How I wish I knew what he was thinking now. Since Enrique always wanted to run after girls, each time we would visit the Eiffel Tower, Oliver and I would be stuck in the nearest park waiting for him. I glanced at Oliver from the corner of my eye, and saw that he was still waiting for my answer. I crossed my arms behind my back before I completely turned to face him. I tried to pull on my sweetest smile as I spoke.

"How about we go to your favorite tower?"

Smiling he nodded before heading back towards the limousine. I followed close behind, grinning all the time. Maybe he'll be able to arrange it so only the two of us would be up there. However, that won't be much fun, I it like when there is a crowd near me. Also if the press sees us alone, there will be some articles circling Europe tomorrow. Knowing Cristiano, we won't have a pleasant conversation about it afterwards. He is too jealous, always have been jealous of everyone who was around me, even of Enrique.

"Florentia?" I heard Oliver question.

Out of surprise I yanked my head to the side to face him. We were already on the third floor of the tower, gazing out at the beautiful city's light. This was even more gorgeous at it. I can safely state that it took my breath away.

"Yes, what is it, Oliver?" I tried to smile.

"You seem troubled. Care to share your thoughts, mon cher?"

Why did he have to call me that every time? It was making it even harder to concentrate. The scenery, his presence, and his voice were making me shake within. Things haven't been going my way lately, even before I was forced to change schools. I've always had the suspicion that Cristiano was cheating on me, and in this current atmosphere that was a more than reliable thought. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Only he was on my thoughts, even though I knew that it wasn't right. Enrique always dropped hints about the two off us being a couple, but I doubt it he meant it seriously. And Oliver? I doubt he feels the same way I do. His body is pulling me closer to him, like a magnet.

"Florentia, are you crying?" he wiped a tear away from my left cheek.

I guess a tear managed to slip out, but this isn't a time for self-pity. I either do something now, or regret it for, probably, the rest of my left. I glanced up into his shining eyes. he was worried because of me. That thought finally pushed me into action. I slowly reached up, placing my hands on his shoulders before gently pressing my lips to the side of his. This way he can easily push me away and I can say that I just wanted to kiss his cheeks. But the opposite happened. His left arm encircled my waist and pulled me flush against his body, while his right hand cupped my cheeks guiding my lips towards his. For the next few seconds I felt like things were in slow motion. I could hardly believe it, I was kissing Oliver Polanski on top of the Eiffel tower.

"Are you okay, mon amour?" he questioned when we finally pulled apart.

Our foreheads touched as we gazed at each other. I couldn't have wiped the smile off my face even if I wanted to. He was just too sweet and handsome for his own good.

"Yes, I'm completely fine, il mio tesoro." I answered.

Maybe this change wasn't so bad, after all.


	3. Decision in France

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter three**

**Decision in France**

I can't believe it actually happened. I can't believe it. Oliver accepted my feelings and he kissed me. Not to mention those loving words to said to me all the way back to the mansion. he is as much of a charmer as my fratello, but luckily he doesn't use his talent on every breathing female. And Cristiano? I haven't heard of him since I left Rome. What kind of a boyfriend doesn't even send an e-mail? He could have just sent me a message on Facebook, if nothing else. I glanced at the clock. This torture people call a class will be over soon, only five more minutes left. I didn't see Oliver today, he was still sleeping when I left for school. I only met his mother, and I can't really talk to her about this. It's still too embarrassing. I want to go back to the Polanski mansion as soon as possible. I need to talkto Oliver, even if I'm a bit frightened at the moment. On the positive side, I managed to befriend that shy girl today, before classes started. I learned that her name is Annette Desmarais and she doesn't live that far from Oliver's place. Also from the occasional glares the other girls are leaving me alone as well. Only some guys still don't get the message that I'm not available.

"Florentia?" I heard her whisper near the end of the class. "When are you free for that study session?"

I almost forgot that she offered to help me catch up with the rest of the class. She is a lot sweeter than I imagined. Her hair was pulled back into a messy and fashionable ponytail, but, unfortunately, her glasses hid those shining brown eyes of hers. She has quite a slender figure and she is tall as well. If I measured it right, she is almost as tall as Robert. She told me that the others don't like her because of her quite personality, which doesn't bother me. At last the bell rang and after tossing my things into my bag I stood up to leave.

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon." I smiled at her. "I'll call you when I get back to the mansion and we'll talk it over."

"Alright." she nodded smiling.

I was really eager to get back to the mansion, I wanted to see Oliver, but more importantly I want to talk to him about our situation. After arriving, the maid told me that Oliver was in the library, probably reading. Throwing my bag into my room and headed for the said room. I didn't bother knocking, since I didn't want to draw his attention on me. Their library always fascinated me. It wasn't as big as Robert's, but it definitely deserved the second place. I begged my father to build something like this in our house, but he didn't even hear me out to the end. I was quite upset with him after that. I snuck up to Oliver as he sat by the fireplace in an armchair and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't surprise him one bit. He just calmly grabbed one of my hands and laid a light kiss on the inside of my palm.

"I'm back." I whispered in his ear.

He slowly stood up and turned around. It was a bit nerve wrecking to wait for him to speak, but when I saw his charming smile, no words were needed. I immediately returned his smile, slipping closer to his lean form. He leaned down, closing in while placing a hand on my neck. My heart started to pound faster as his lips closed in on mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me. When our kiss was finally finished, he sat back into the armchair, while I occupied his lap as I sat down as well. He nuzzled my neck as we cuddled in the library.

"How was your day?" he suddenly questioned.

"It was boring." I replied with a yawn. "You're lucky that you're home schooled."

"I guess I am." he laughed.

Maybe this won't be so bad. Enrique will probably not have a problem with this. He has always hated Cristiano and preferred if I hung out with Oliver. After all Oliver is his best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver mumbled into my hair.

From the corner of my eye I saw that he was watching me intently. His eyes softened as I turned towards him, before pecking his cheek. I have to breakup with Cristiano, and I want to do it as soon as possible, but I don't want to do it over the phone. I'll just have to go back home, to Rome, this weekend. I know Oliver won't like my idea, but I have to do this. I have to do it for the both of us. I don't want our relationship to be secretive because of some Italian jerk.

"I have to go home." I stated quietly.

"Why?" his smile fell. "Please tell me I didn't offend you."

"No, nothing of the sort, I just have to break up with Cristiano."

His grip tightened on my waist, he didn't want me to leave. I guess Enrique told him some stories about Cristiano, like that he likes to get into fights. But Oliver doesn't need to worry about this. This was my mistake and I have to fix it. All Oliver needs to know is that I'm here for him. I gently pecked his lips, but the tension was still present in the room. Whispering his name I leaned closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I won't let you go alone." he uncharacteristically growled.

"I'm flattered that you care for me this much. But honestly, what can you do against a tower like him?"

I didn't want to upset him, but Oliver would surely get beaten up if he had a fight with Cristiano. As a matter of fact, I can't even imagine him fighting someone. He is definitely not the type to fight. A person like Cristiano would snap him in two like a toothpick.

"What I mean to say is, that you are not someone who would beat up another person."

"If you'd be in trouble I'd do it." he smiled down at me. "But Johnny is always looking for a fight and Robert would do anything to have you safe. Also there's Enrique too, since he'd kill for you."

"Don't lie, Robert doesn't like me." I laughed. "He thinks that I'm an uncouth, spoiled brat."

"He thinks that Enrique is a bad influence on you, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like you. He just doesn't show his feelings like the rest of us do."

I never would have guessed that Robert liked me. He always acts so cold when I'm around, but if Oliver says it's true I guess I'll just have to trust him. I'm positive that they'll help me, but I feel like I should do this myself, even if I'll regret it later. Mainly Cristiano's rough behaviour towards others was why Enrique didn't want me to date him. Plus he was somewhat of a womanizer and I'm not really sure if he did stop after we got together. Oliver pecked my forehead.

"Your phone is vibrating." he said.

I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. It was my new friend calling, but I didn't even discuss it with Oliver yet. Luckily, she hung up before I had the chance to answer it.

"I'll have to go over to the Desmarais mansion tomorrow. Annette promised she'd help me catch up with the class." I smiled.

"Fine by me, but not right after school. I want to take you somewhere. I'm glad you're making friend." he kissed my forehead smiling.

"Only Annette, the others are a different question."

I snuggled closer to Oliver, encircling my arms around his frame as much as I could. I decided then that I would enjoy every minute I can with him, even if it's technically conserved cheating for the time being.


	4. Unexpected phone call in France

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter four**

**Unexpected phone call in France**

School's over for today and now I'm waiting for Oliver to pick me up. Annette told me what books I'll need for the study session and I messaged Oliver to bring those with him, but I still don't know where he wants to take me. Finally the black limousine pulled up the bottom of the stairs of the school. Oliver got out and patiently waited for me to reach him. I was greeted with a light peck on my cheek. I could feel some of my classmates watching me, among them was the redhead who had her eyes on my Oliver. I could hardly wipe the devious smile off my features as I mockingly waved goodbye to her.

"Calm down dear" Oliver laughed when I asked about our destination. "You'll see soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me already?" I pouted.

This was getting a bit annoying and not even my pouts worked on his anymore. It's not fair, he's immune to my tricks but I am not to his. I'll need to figure out something and quickly. My dear boyfriend just kept smiling at me, while grabbing my pouting face and bringing it closer to his. He didn't kiss me, he just lingered his lips close to mine, agonizingly close. Then the car suddenly stopped and I almost fell forward out of the back seat, but Oliver caught me in time.

"Be careful Mon Cher!" he laughed. "The roads here are a bit bumpy!"

"No kidding!" I smiled while getting comfortable once more. "We are not in Paris anymore, are we?"

He just shook his head, before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and making the both of us confortable. I took a deep breath and continued to think of ways to dump Cristiano. Suddenly Oliver tilted up my head and kissed my lips sweetly. He is such a sweet guy. I'm glad they're friends with Enrique. I'm glad I met Oliver. For the first time since I got here, I'm glad that father sent me to France. I only have a few things to take care of now and my life will be back on track once again.

"What are you thinking of?" Oliver questioned when he broke the kiss. "You seem somewhat dazed."

"Nothing much!" I smiled and hugged him. "I'm only happy that I have you."

I felt safe in his arms. It was warm, comforting, almost like he melted away all the stress I felt in the past few weeks. My phone suddenly started ringing. Unwillingly I pulled away from Oliver and pulled it out of my bag pack. The colour drained from my face as I recognized the face on the screen

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

Tall and overly muscular Cristiano smiled at us in an idiotic manner. I didn't want to talk to him at all. Oliver must have seen my expression, since he took the mobile from my grasp, motioned for me to stay quiet, and he answered the call.

"Yes?" he spoke.

I couldn't hear the whole conversation, only Oliver's part. A light smile kept playing on his lips as he gently stroked my arm while pulling me closer to himself.

"I don't believe that she wants to talk to you at the moment!" he spoke again while glancing down at me.

Waiting for the end of their conversation was unnerving. I glanced up at Oliver, trying to figure out what will happen next.

"Why? Well she's unavailable at the moment!" he grinned.

I couldn't figure out what Oliver was playing at. He shouldn't make Cristiano angrier than necessary, otherwise it won't end well.

"Why should I?" Oliver facial expression changed, it was almost like he got angry. "You are only making her feel miserable. I'm not going to "keep my filthy hands off of her" as you rudely put it!"

Well he was somewhat right, I've been here for almost a week now and I didn't hear from him until now. He probably needs money again. I lost count long ago of how much I actually lent him. he always said he would pay me back, but that never happened. I don't care about the money, he can keep it, I just want to end this, to end this "relationship" with him. the more I think about it, the more I believe the rumours that were going around school. Now I believe that he slept with the cheerleader, and that he beat up that poor first year guy who asked for directions from me. Now I also understand why my friend steered away from me. I shouldn't have given him a chance.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Oliver questioned. "You don't even know me and you're threatening me? For your information, my dear imbécile, I'm Oliver Polanski of the Majestics!"

I can hear his laughter through the phone line. I forgot he thinks my fratello and his friends are losers, and weaklings. Now I'm remembering more and more bad qualities of him.

"I will not lend her the phone!" Oliver smiled bitterly. "Goodbye!"

With that Oliver hung up. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He closed my phone and slipped it into his pocket. Why did he do that? He leaned a bit forward in the seat while massaging his temples. He seemed extremely troubled.

"What's the problem?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sure that he won't leave you alone!" he stated darkly. "I'll have to call up the team for this one. I'm going to buy you a new number. We don't need him harassing you through the phone!"

I nodded and lightly pecked his lips. I'll have call up Annette and tell her that I'll be late. I can't leave Oliver in this condition, and we didn't even reach that place yet where he wanted to go.

"So where did you want to take me?" I tried to smile.

"You'll love it, I'm sure!" he laughed before pulling me closer to him on the seat and sealing my lips with his.


	5. Finally at the second mansion in France

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter five**

**Finally at the second mansion in France**

"Oliver!" I whined. "Just tell me where you're taking me."

He just smirked at me knowingly while he held me to his chest. I hate it when people keep things from me, even if it's just the destination of a simple road trip like this. A sigh left my lips as I tried to get comfortable for the rest of the trip. The phone call I received earlier, well the one actually Oliver answered, mixed up my feelings. I'm getting annoyed, nervous and angry, all at the same time. I just want to go home and take hot shower, but after this I'll have to go over to Annette's house so she could help me with everything we learned so far.

"We're here, mon cher!" Oliver shook me a bit.

His smirk was still glued on his face as he slipped out of the limousine, and pulled me after himself. This can't be true. The scenery was magnificent. Where are we anyway? Not that I care, this looks wonderful. We are at some bridge, a river runs under it, probably the Seine, it's beautiful. I turned back to Oliver and grabbed him by the collar in order to pull him down to my level. My lips lingered over his for a second before he kissed me. His arms wrapping around my waist as he managed to deepen the kiss.

"Why here?" I was breathless when we broke apart. "It's gorgeous and all, but why did you drive me all the way out here? I mean we are at least an hour away from Paris! I won't even be able to get back to Annette until five o'clock."

"Annette is not expecting you today, I talked with her." he chuckled. "As for your question; my family has a mansion 10 minutes from here, and since it is Friday I thought we could stay here until our flight leaves for Italy tomorrow."

He is so sweet and thoughtful. What more could I want? I quickly nodded before he could change his mind about it. I really hope he packed me some fresh clothes, because I do not want to stay in my school uniform until I get home. Enrique, my dear, thoughtful fratello would probably laugh his ass of if he saw me in it. I rarely wear pink, and I have never had a uniform before. Since the roads were a bit bad we walked to the second Polanski mansion, hand in hand. Oliver explained that there will be just the two of us there. There are no servants working here, since the mansion is rarely used. But it won't be so bad; Oliver knows how to cook, and the place is always clean, and our luggage was sent there earlier that day.

"Where to now?" I questioned once we were already inside the house.

There were two living rooms on the first floor, a kitchen, a dining room and Oliver's favorite room of all, his studio. There are probably a lot of his paintings there. I'm itching to see his creations, so I'll just have to sneak off while he's cooking for us. But not now, since he pulled me into the first room, the first living room. The fire was burning; I have no idea who put light it. It was so warm. Neglecting the couch, I just sat down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace and watched Oliver gather a few things.

"Our luggage is up in our separate rooms. You can go change; I'll be in the kitchen."

He came over to me and kissed my forehead before going to the kitchen. Separate rooms aren't such a bad idea, we weren't even officially dating, I mean my parents and Enrique didn't know about it yet. Frankly I'm surprised that his parents let us stay here all alone for the night. I love this house, I'll just have to get out of this God damned uniform and it will be completely enjoyable. I went up to my room and grabbed my luggage, skirt, shirt, shocks and a hair tie. This is all I need for tonight. I hope Oliver didn't invite guests. As I walked down the stairs I had a large desire to peek into the studio, but just as I was about to open the door Oliver called for me from the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it, mon cher!" he laughed. "You'll see what's inside that room when I'll show you, not sooner not later!"

"But Oliver..." I whined.

This wasn't fair! He reads everything I write before I'm done with them, but I can't see his paintings. Pouting I went into the kitchen where he was almost done with our dinner. I sat down in a chair that just happened to be there and watched as he continued to cook. He looked handsome as the flames of the gas stove light his features. I bet every girl dreams of dating a chef once in a while.

"This is wonderful!" I stated while snuggling closer to Oliver. 'It's so peaceful."

"Do you like the vine, darling?" he questioned glancing down at me.

I nodded as a light blush spread across my cheeks. I guess I had a bit too much vine. I certainly had more than Oliver, though I think I surprised him with that. Sometimes, when Enrique doesn't go out on a date we watch a movie, while drinking vine, it's kind of like quality time between siblings. I put the glass back onto the small table and snuggled even closer to Oliver. He smiled and hid his head in my hair. It was very comfortable; I wish we could stay like this for ever or at least for a couple of more hours.

"Are you tired Florentia?" he questioned again. "Do you want to go to bed?"

I shook my head again. I'm not tired, just a little lightheaded from the alcohol, but I can't tell him that. He leaned down and kissed my lips again, lightly at first before deepening it. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.


	6. Going back to Italy

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter six**

**Going back to Italy**

I woke up with a terrible headache. I wonder what father would say if he knew that I got drunk with sweet, little Oliver. Add a French movie in the background to the two of us and the vine we were drinking and one can figure out that we weren't so innocent last night. Not like I actually remember anything from the movie. However, it was quite strange. I never saw this side of Oliver before. He was still sweet, and he didn't push me to continue when I didn't want to. So, basically, we only ended up making out on the couch. What will Enrique say when she finds out about this? Oliver is his best friend, and other than me, he is the only one who knows every one of my fratello's secrets.

"Florentia!" I heard as a hand pulled the blanket off my head.

I pried one eye open and glanced up on my new boyfriend. While holding my blanket with one hand he placed a tray on my nightstand. Breakfast in bed, really? It's a bit corny, but it's charming that he actually cares enough about me to do it. I feel so tired, and this headache is not helping my situation. He sat down next to me with that wide smile present on his face. I felt comfortable with him next to me, smiling down at my form. I wish I could spend the whole day with him, but our plane leaves in a couple of hours.

"Did you sleep well, cherie?" he asked before kissing my forehead.

"Yep" I mumbled. "I slept like a baby, though I could do without the headache."

He chuckled into my hair. It was good to see him like that, happy and carefree. I can't believe that I'm still under his 'spell'. He still keeps stealing my heart with the things he does and I'm in love with every minute of it.

"Florentia, you need to eat before we head to the airport!"  
I almost forgot about it. I hope father won't act like a total imbecile. He will probably think that I'm being sent home because I was rude, or insulting. Now that I think about it Enrique will think the same thing. I took a bit of the omelet and, as always, his cooking is to die for. I continued to finish up the rest quickly.

"Do you think that Cristiano will try anything when I break up with him?" I questioned between bites.

His expression darkened and it's safe to say that the same thought was running through his head as well. I didn't plan to talk with Cristiano alone, but Enrique and Oliver won't be enough against him, if he flips out. I lost my appetite after the conversation, and what little was left on my plate will end up in the garbage. Thinking of that idiot really ruffles my feathers. I grabbed the juice and drank it down in one breathe.  
"Don't worry, will be there with you!" he reassured me. "I won't let him hurt you."

I snuggled up to him, while placed the glass on the tray and pulled me closer to him. I felt like crying. Just when everything seems so relaxing and comfortable in my life, excluding the move, I feel like crawling into a corner and crying myself to sleep, so I wouldn't have to face Cristiano. Oliver rubbed my back affectionately. I tried to hold my tears back and succeeded somewhat. I leaned up to kiss his lips. His hand traveled to the back of my neck as soon as our lips met and he deepened the kiss. My arms encircled his torso; I didn't want to let go.

"Relax!" he smiled. "Just enjoy yourself!"

His words were confusing me, until I was lying on the bed, with Oliver holding up himself above me. I smiled as he leaned down for another kiss.

Hours later we were sitting on his jet, on our way to Rome. Enrique promised he'd wait for us at the airport, but I don't think he'll keep his promise. That rarely happens these past few years. I smiled and leaned my head on Oliver's shoulder. I got over the headache a while ago, but now I feel like I haven't slept in ages. Oliver leaned down to give me a kiss just when a yawn escaped my lips. A dark blush covered my cheeks as a result. He just chuckled before pecking my cheek. I have a good feeling about this relationship. After the plane landed it took us about an hour in the massive traffic to reach our house.

"I thought you said you'd wait for us at the airport!" I growled at Enrique.

"Yes, but we had visitors and I couldn't leave!" he growled back.

Visitors never stopped him from leaving. Even when father's business partners were here, he would just get up and leave. However, when I need him he fails to show up. But I don't want to argue. It would be a good idea to keep him happy until Oliver and I tell him what happened. My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted our guests; Robert Jurgen, Johnny McGregor and Enrique's girlfriend, Rosetta, were sitting on the couch and in the armchairs. How delightful; all the more people to hear the secret…

"Hello everyone!" Oliver smiled.

He pushed on my lower back to urge me to go into the room. Enrique glanced at us suspiciously. He is most likely beginning to understand what is going on. After all he is the least bit clueless when it comes to hidden relationships; he cheated on enough girls to know what secrets look like. With an uneasy smile up on my face I made my way over to the couch and greeted the others. Oliver sat down next to me, with his arm slightly resting behind me. We got another glance from my fratello.

"What is going on between you two?" Enrique smirked at us.

"He is right." Johnny chuckled. "You act weird, like a couple."

He started laughing on his own joke, he had no idea how right he was. Meanwhile Robert and Enrique gave us very interested glances from across the table. I inhaled sharply waiting for their crude remarks, but they never came. All four of them just kept staring at us. I'm glad I can't hear Rosetta's thought, since, in theory, I am still together with Cristiano. I felt something tickling my thigh and it took me a moment to realize that it was Oliver's hand resting on it. Johnny leaned forward, his eyebrow raised; it was amusing him to see my spreading blush. Robert just chuckled into his tea cup. Enrique glared at us, but that twinkle in the corner of his eye suggested that he won't throw a tantrum about it.

"Why?" Rosetta finally choked out. "I thought that you were dating Cristiano. At least he's telling everyone how loyal you are to him."

Since when is he admitting to dating me? He always wanted out relationship to be a secret. Probably because he wanted to pursue other girls behind my back. Maybe the talk he had with Oliver made him realize that I'm not some dumb chick you can screw over. I glanced at Enrique and saw the frown he was wearing. Suddenly a sigh left his lips, before he turned to the other two members of the Majestics.

"I have a feeling we are going to need your help with this." he stated. "That guy is a psychopath. He'll skin Oliver alive if he found out that he stole his rich, gorgeous girlfriend."

"And he won't be easy on Flo either!" Rosetta whispered.

She was always the quiet one, but everyone in the room managed to hear her this time. Enrique frowned and pulled her closer to himself. Robert shook his head, probably trying to shake the unwanted images out of his head. Johnny intensely glared at the rug while cracking his knuckles. I buried my face into Oliver's shoulder, while he embraced me as well. This weekend will be the longest of my life.


	7. Breakup in Italy

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter seven**

**A breakup in Italy**

Calling up Cristiano and convincing him to meet me was the easy part, gathering the nerve and courage was where my will was staring to vanish. I gripped the car seat tightly; the chills were running up and down my spine. Oliver and Enrique were coming with me; they didn't want me to be alone with him again.

"Calm down a bit sis." my fratello laughed. "If you waltz in front of him like that you'll faint before the first word."

I swallowed hard, maybe this wasn't my best idea. I could have broken the relationship over a text message, but no. I have to be generous and honest and face him dead on. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that the car stopped. Oliver took my hand in his and gently pulled me out into the sunlight. The streets were crowded, but I could easily see the young man standing by the fountain, wearing his trademark dark leather jacket. He was already watching us intensely, with his dark brown eyes scanning Oliver from his toes to the top of his head.

"Do you want to go there alone or should we go with you?" Enrique questioned.

"That's not a question, we are going with her" Oliver snapped at him. "I refuse to leave Florentia alone with him."

Not really paying attention to them, I started walking towards my soon to be ex-boyfriend. I refused to look back at the two boys as I kept my eyes locked on Cristiano. I knew if I falter in my decision now I won't be to get out of this without one or two scars, be it physical or mental. Head held high I strutted all the way to the fountain and stopped right in front of him.

"Where have you been, babe? I missed you." he grinned at me.

His hand reached to grab me, but I jerked away from his hold. I tried to figure out what he was up to, but whatever it was it wasn't meant to please me. He knew I cheated on him and that I only wanted to see him to break up with him.

"Drop the act, Cristiano!" I growled at him. "We both know why we are here."

"And we both know that I won't let go of my little treasure chest." he grinned at me. "It's not like those weaklings can do anything about it."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards himself. I heard the footsteps of Oliver and Enrique from behind me, but I didn't dare to look back. Cristiano's eyes were burning holes into mine. I guess dating him to piss my dad off backfired even worse than I first thought. I had to face my mistakes however. I can't pull my boyfriend and my fidanzato and my fratello into this. I'm a big girl and I should be able to take care of myself. Starting next week I'm taking up karate or something like that, I can't let anything like this happen again.

"I suggest you let go of the lady, buddy." the voice sounded familiar.

A hand came harshly in contact with Cristiano's shoulder. Red hair came into my vision; the owner of it was easily recognizable. Johnny pried me from his grip and pulled me behind him, blocking my figure as much as he could. Cristiano tried to lay a punch on him, but he just caught his first. Maybe Johnny can teach me to defend myself. While I was frozen behind Johnny, Robert grabbed my shoulders and started to lead me away from the two bickering boys. Before I could register what was happening I was in Oliver's arms once more. Things didn't go the way I wanted them to; I didn't even break up with him.

"Are you alright, Florentia?" Oliver questioned. "I know we didn't agree on this, but we couldn't let you be alone with him."

I wasn't angry with them, if anything I was relieved. If Johnny and Robert wouldn't have been there I don't think I would have held out for much longer. While pulling away from Oliver I glanced back at Cristiano and Johnny. I witnessed a beautiful right hook, perfectly executed by my Scottish friend. I felt a strange feeling wash over me, like my chains have been cut, and I was free to fly. Johnny started walking back to us, and he couldn't stop grinning. He finally managed to get out his frustration, whatever about it was.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at Oliver. "I'm actually glad you asked them to come."

I kissed his lips, letting the moment linger. By the time we broke apart, Johnny joined our circle. He seemed pleased with himself, but when we asked what Cristiano yelled at him, he just smirked and shook his head.

"Why don't we go out to celebrate?" Enrique grinned. "After all it's not every day my sorellina admits that she was wrong."

That sounded a bit off, but he didn't mean anything bad by it and celebration was a good idea. Ever since we got back to Italy we have been stressing over the break up issue, but now our minds were free to party. After picking up Rosetta, we made our way to Enrique's favourite pizza place. Eating, drinking and talking with our friends made me relax even more. At one moment I felt Oliver's arm sneaked behind my back, pulling me closer to him.

"From today on you're all mine." he whispered before kissing the shell of my ear.

I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks, as he rested his other hand on my thigh. I guess Enrique noticed his little stunt from across the table, since he leaned forward and give us a sly grin. I grabbed my coke and lifted it to my mouth to hide my darkening face.

"Oliver, Florentia." Enrique chuckled. "I don't remember you telling us how this little thing between you started."

"I don't really want to know." Johnny spoke up too. "I don't want to hear any details about their love life."

"I agree." Robert smiled. "However this unexpected decision of yours is interesting for me."

"Come on guys, they always did have that little spark between them." Enrique kept laughing.

This was getting out of control, even more so since since my fratello made it his mission to embarrass us with all his might. Oliver kept smiling beside me; however I didn't like this exchange of thoughts at all. Only Enrique knows how to ruin a perfect afternoon. Glaring his way I took a deep breath, but before I managed to say anything Oliver cut into the conversation.

"I'll tell you how it happened on one condition." he stated and waited for everyone's approval. "Enrique, don't tell this to your father. I don't think he'd allow Florentia to stay at my house if he knew."

Luckily Enrique understood and agreed to it, but he didn't leave out the teasing as well. Less than fifteen minutes later Oliver was finished with the happenings of the week and we were back to our usual conversations.

"Don't you think that if you sleep in the same room father will get suspicious?" Enrique kept arguing.

"Babbo never comes home on weekends and you know that." I kept up my front. "By the time he gets home tomorrow, we'll already be on a flight back to Paris. He won't even know that we were here."

The whole argument started as soon as we got home. Last night we didn't really get to sleep, we spent it in the living room, and I wanted to spend some time alone with Oliver, without anyone interrupting us. So the war between my fratello and I broke out. I refused to let Oliver take the guest room, since I wanted to be near him. However Enrique had other ideas. Robert, Johnny and Rosetta didn't want to join in since it really didn't concern them, but even Oliver flinched away because of the volume we were using.

"That might be true, but if you don't go back today you'll miss school, and dad won't like that either."

"I don't have school tomorrow idiota. Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Why don't we just relax and think of a solution?" Oliver tried to separate us.

Actually there was only one solution, my idea, and this time I wasn't going to give in to Enrique's persuasion. After all I was the younger sibling, and my brother couldn't say no to his sweet, caring sorellina for long. After I finally won the battle against him, everyone retreated to their bedrooms. Before snuggling into the soft pillow I took a warm shower to calm my nerves down. All in all today was successful, even though I didn't break up with Cristiano the way I wanted to.

"You're already half asleep." Oliver chuckled as he slipped into the bed next to me.

Smiling I scooted closer to him and snuggled up to his figure. I love being near him.


	8. Complications in France

**With my friend in France**

**Chapter eight**

**Complications in France**

After a messed up morning and a short plane ride we were once again back at the Polanski mansion. Now we had an entire afternoon for ourselves. There would be no interruptions, no distractions and no annoying relatives; or so I thought. Apparently Oliver's mother had other plans. Since she and Oliver are quite close, I presume he told her about us being a couple. As soon as we entered through the main entrance the maid guided (forced) us to the nearest living room.

"The Madame will arrive in a few moments. Please wait for her." she stated before leaving.

"What's going on here, Oliver?" I questioned.

He didn't have an answer either, however he was more relaxed than I. maybe this won't be so bad, after all. Maybe she won't try to give us the speech. For God's sake, we are eighteen year olds and every screw is in the right place in our minds. I don't think we need any explanation about protection and the likes. Even if I am still a virgin, I know full well that I don't want to be a mamma just yet.

"Sit down and relax." Oliver chuckled from his place on the couch. "She doesn't mean any harm. I bet she just wants to talk to us out of interest."

Just as he finished his sentence the door opened up and Oliver's mother walked in. even at the age of forty she is still a beautiful woman. She is tall and slender; she perfect managed to fight against her age. As usual her long green hair, which matches Oliver's, was pulled back into an elegant bun on the back of her head. She only lets it down when she leaves the house. Her bluish-green eyes still have that mischievous spark in them when she laughs. All in all it's always fun to be around Isabelle Polanski. It would be fun now as well, if it wasn't for the topic, which will most likely come up during the conversation.

"Jolie, please bring us some tea and snacks." she smiled at the young maid.

As she made her way over to us Oliver stood up. They have always been pretty close, unlike my father and I. Oliver pecked her cheek before she sat down across from us. I admired her elegance all the time, she held herself with such pride. A few years ago I used to call her Aunt Belle, because of the Disney princess she reminded me of. She just smiled at my comparison and left it at that. She never scolded any of us, Oliver, Enrique or I, even if we made mistakes, she gently guided us to the right solution. Also, she is always so loving and caring towards her only son, that sometimes it makes my heart ache. I never had the chance to know what a mother's embrace feels lie, since my mamma died before I could walk. Since then it was just father, Enrique and I, not counting babbo's occasional girlfriend who both fratello and I hated.

"How have you been Florentia?" she smiled at me. "We haven't had the chance to talk since you arrived."

"I'm fine auntie." I answered politely; I still don't know what her objective is. "I finally got rid of Cristiano, so everything is as great as it should be."

"I'm glad to hear that. Oliver, why don't you go and fetch that wonderful painting you finished on Thursday? I'm sure Florentia would love to see it."

She wants to talk alone to me that can be the only reason why she sent Oliver away. As the obedient son that he is, Oliver left us alone to get his new masterpiece. Isabelle's smile never faltered as she kept staring at me. For some reason I felt uneasy under her gaze. She looked like a lioness ready to jump her pray. I never saw that look on her face before, since she was always so nice and caring towards me. I'm not sure what is going on. Suddenly she stood up and took the empty space next to me on the couch and took my right hand into hers.

"Florentia, I love you like I would love my own daughter, if I had one." her voice was serious for once. "I don't know what happened between you and my Oliver, and frankly it's not my business. But I suggest that if you are just playing with him, to stop. I always loved you, my little féerie, that's why I want the truth from you."

"I don't know what brought this up, but I can assure you I don't want to just play around with him. I messed up with Cristiano, I accept and admit that, but I didn't get together with Oliver just to get over some idiot I regret having in my life."

"Do you love him?" she questioned, her voice softening a bit.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that it's safe to talk about love after barely a week, but I do like him and I feel a strong attraction towards him. If you are afraid that I will break his hearth than you don't have to worry, it's not my intention."

"That was a good answer Florentia." she smiled at me. "I hope you two will be happy. Oliver cares about you very much."

Just at that moment the door opened once more. Jolie, the maid brought us what Isabelle asked for and behind her Oliver was struggling to balance his painting while holding the door open. When both of them were safely in the room, Isabelle sat back in her original seat and told the maid to leave. Poor Oliver stood there in the middle of the room, alone, waiting for his turn to speak. He looked a bit confused about what was going on, but he didn't dare drop a comment in front of his mother. A light blush spread across his features when the maid passed him, but I don't know what that was about.

"I finished this in Thursday, as mother already said, but it didn't dry so I didn't want to show it to you yet." Oliver smiled sadly at me.

What's going on? First the blush when the maid leaves and now this; he's definitely acting strange.

"What's the matter Oliver?" Isabelle saw the change in his behavior as well.

"When did you hire Jolie?" his voice was a bit dry. "Because I think it's time we let her go."

"Why?" I joined their conversation. "What happened?"

Oliver's face darkened. He only blushed when he was embarrassed, or when he was in an uncomfortable situation. Either way something happened between him and that Jolie girl. I don't want another heartbreak.

"She tried to kiss me." he stated blankly. "I don't want her near me, mother."

What a lovely way to start a new relationship. I know it's not Oliver's fault, he told the truth right away, but that woman. One, she's too old for Oliver, and two, he is my boyfriend and I will not stand for this. By the time we got back from Italy, the whole house knew about our relationship, so I don't understand how she dared to do what she did. I don't care whether she's a maid or not, she could be the Queen of England, for all I care, but if a woman messes with my boyfriend and I find out it's not going to have a pretty ending.

"Calm down Florentia." Oliver held me by my waist and tried to keep me in place. "There's no point in fighting, she's fired."

I was face to face with that girl, that Jolie. How I wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face. However not everyone was as amused as she. Oliver's nanny, old Aunt Mathilde who stayed in the house even after he grew up, was shaking her head disapprovingly, and their butler Edmond held the door open for Jolie to leave. If it wasn't for Oliver holding me back, she would have gotten a parting gift from me as well and not just her last paycheck.

"I hope it was worth it." Isabelle frowned at the girl. "I don't know how your previous employers were, but you'll get fired a lot more if you keep up the behavior."

"It's not my fault your son hasn't enough guts to do a woman." She grinned at me evilly. "All he wants is some second-rate bimbo."

"That's enough out of you." Mathilde stated outraged and grabbed her upper arm and pushed her to the door. "You have no right to talk that way about the mademoiselle. You are the one who will end up on the street corner with your way and not her."

With that Edmond closed the door behind the two of them as he felt with Jolie. Isabelle asked the old man to be sure that Jolie leaves the estate completely; she didn't want her snooping around the gardens or the servant's house. I can't believe this, thing just can't go my way when I want them to. It's all too annoying. However soon everything was back to normal, well sort of. Oliver and Mathilde basically dragged me back into the living room, where the tea was still on the table. I glared at the china wholeheartedly as they made me sit down on the couch once more. The painting stood forgotten next to the armchair.

"Calm down child." The old woman smiled at me, while stroking my cheek. "I didn't raise Oliver to fall prey to vermin like Jolie." then he turned to Oliver smiling brightly. "She's the jealous type; you'll have your hands full with her."

"I just don't like girls who throw themselves at what's mine." I mumbled blushing.

Soon she had to leave to prepare dinner and Oliver and I were left alone. I kept glaring at the china before he gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. A bright smile was present on his face as he leaned closer and kissed my lips. I blinked. It was hard to calm my nerves down, especially when I'm angry. He placed his right hand on my thigh, just like when we were having pizza with the others. His lips kept working on mine until I finally responded. It wasn't his fault, and I shouldn't make him suffer because of that woman. I deepened the kiss while placing my hands on either side of his head. I felt his smile before he tried to open my mouth with his tongue. However, before I could have opened my mouth the door opened and Isabelle came in.

"Oliver, let the poor girl breathe." She joked.

"I don't think she was complaining, mere." Oliver smiled back at her.

During all this I just tried to fight off my spreading blush. It is one thing to kiss and it's another when your "mother-in-law" walks in on you doing so. Luckily, she didn't drag the topic longer. Instead she glanced at the painting and then back at her son. Oliver caught on whatever she was trying to say and jumped up from his seat. He quickly grabbed the painting.

"It was supposed to be your birthday present, but I think you should be cheered up now." he chuckled before handing me the wrapped up painting.

I carefully started to unwrap it after thanking Oliver with a peck on his lips. Both he and Isabelle smiled at me as I finally saw what the painting was about. A long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and a smile that I will never forget as long as I live. My mamma's looked at me from the canvas. I know Oliver painted it to cheer me up, but at the moment I felt like crying. Enrique and I each had a photo of our mother, but that was that. All other things that would remind father of her were either sealed away up in the attic or thrown away like it was garbage. Both of them knew how angry we were at our father because of that.

"I hope it's to your liking." Oliver sat down next to me. "I know how much you miss her."

I gently put the painting on the table before embracing his form. I hid my face in crook of his neck as the sobs broke out. His hand caressed my back as I tried to regain my composure once more.

"Nora and I always knew you two would end up together." Isabelle fought back her tears as well, since she and my mamma were very close friends. "She wanted to see it with her own eyes, but faith didn't give her the chance."


End file.
